


The Comfort of A Rainy Day

by ColourfulVoid



Series: The Academy of Hope and the Students of Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, Fluff without Plot, Hope's Peak Academy, Human Nanami Chiaki, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I add another one to the collection boys I love this challenge, I wrote this while listening to the Minecraft soundtrack, Introspection, No Plot/Plotless, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sonia Nevermind is Perfect In Every Way, Storms, There's some cute backstory stuff for Sonia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games, Void's Hope's Peak Academy AU, and have been plotting for ages, fun fact this is a part of my huge self indulgent hopes peak au where everything fits together, no beta we die like men, she kinda acts like ai Chiaki tho, this is 2000 words of prose about the rain, which I am writing to deal with all the madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Sonia's thoughts and experiences with rain, and rainy days. Featuring gays, lesbians, and general softness.
Relationships: Background Hajime/Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: The Academy of Hope and the Students of Despair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	The Comfort of A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> its midnight here and I was sad so I wrote some lesbians and Sonia and also rain cause I freaking love rain and Sonia and lesbians.   
> this is technically my first entry in the series "the academy of hope and the students of despair', yes I stole that name from the end of hope arc, no im not sorry, its a great name and I like it. The series is just my hopes peak au that fits all the dr media I've seen (so far 4 games, dr3 anime, 2.5, and im working my way through 0) into one cohesive hopes peak au. its fun.  
> anyway this is rambly u probably wanna just read already so thank you for clicking on this, im sry there's no beta so if it sucks Im sry, hope u enjoy!

It was raining. Drops cracking and smacking against the roof in a satisfying rhythm. It was calming, at least to Sonia.

Novoselic was a rainy country. The skies were cloudy the majority of the time, and when it did rain, which was increasingly often, it rained hard and long. The country was built for such, having complex and deep sewers and drains. The children in Novoselic were given extensive flood training, almost intense as their military training.

Maybe it was because rain was deeply rooted in her nations day to day life, but Sonia had always found rain comforting.

She remembers one of her favourite memories often when it rains. Back as a young girl, tired after a long day of training for duties. The rain was coming down especially hard that evening. Leaves and flower petals were being tossed around by the storm in a slurry of pinks, greens, and blues.

Sonia had clambered out of bed, little legs stumbling over to the window. She pressed her face against the glass just to watch the stream of water flow down the pane. Her little huffs of air fogged up the glass, hot breath colliding with cold rain, separated only by crystal. A large tree sat in front of her window, and Sonia adored watching the rain bounce off the leaves and branches, or what little of them she could see in the dark shadowy moonlight. The next morning, when Sonia’s maid had come to wake her for breakfast, she found the young princess asleep, not in her bed, but curled up in on the windowsill, cheek pressed against the window. Her heart had melted at the sight, messy waves of golden hair made slick with condensation. The storm had raged on, but the maid allowed Sonia to sleep, scooping her up and bundling her up in her bed.

Even now, in Japan, far away from her home, Sonia still found herself comforted by the rain. Even the rumble of thunder and flash of lightning would neither startle nor harm her. They only served as reminders, of times when Sonia had been living as a young girl, not carefree, but happy.

Sonia knew the same wasn’t for everyone. Komaeda hated loud sounds, thunder being one of them. One time, a thunder storm had rolled over Hopes Peak Academy during their morning lessons.

Despite it still being early morning, when the sun should’ve been climbing its way to the top of the sky, the cloud layer was so dense, the world outside was dark and shadowed. Thunder roared aggressively, and while Sonia had stared out the window with whimsy, recalling a memory where her mother had taught her to count the moments between each roar, Komaeda had gone as stark white as his hair. By the time lightning had crashed against the sky for the 4th time, Komaeda let out a startled gasp loud enough to draw Sonia’s attention. He was shaking slightly, biting his lip, yet trying desperately to continue his work. Lightning crashed again, and Komaeda jumped. Sonia shot a casual glance behind her, to where Komaeda was sitting. He tightened his grip on the pencil he was holding, staring at the page for a moment before looking up again. Sonia caught his eyes, the two of them slightly blurred with tears.

“Are you alright?” She whispered, closer to mouthing the words then saying them.

Nagito gave a weak smile, less convincing than he had intended. He shot Sonia a thumbs up, and mouthed a ‘never better’ right back. Sonia was unconvinced, but luckily she hadn’t had to worry about it for too long. In the end, Hinata had picked up on Komaeda’s upset, dragging him out of the room without even asking their teacher if they could leave. On one hand, Sonia was highly scandalized. On the other, Komaeda had look much happier then they had returned, hands intertwined, and Chisa hadn’t really minded, so everything had worked out for the best.

Now, Sonia reflected on these memories, the patter of rain echoing in her ears and the school roof. It was late and she should really get to bed, but Sonia had elected to walk around just one more time before heading back to her room.

Sonia loved walking the halls of the Hope’s Peak dorm building. It was such a strange place, in contrast to her home, but as well as to every other place she had been.

Checkered floors, dim lighting in neon colours, it was something out of a video game, or a comic book. Sonia adored it.

Speaking of video games, Sonia could’ve sworn she heard the clicks and beeps of one, quietly echoing down the hallway.

Of course, that would be ridiculous. It was 1 in the morning, much too late for Sonia to be out, and much too late for anyone else to be out either.

Growing up in a country that taught combat to preschoolers was not wasted on Sonia. Immediately, half a dozen types of training kicked in. Could there be an intruder in the dorms?

Sonia tiptoed on the balls of her feet, walking quietly to prevent even the tiniest squeak of her shoes giving away her location. Of course, as soon as she had gotten to the dorms, she had carefully walked around every inch to determine which parts of the floor creaked and squeaked, and which did not, thereafter drawing a detailed diagram of where each section was, and committing it to memory. Obviously, that was just common sense.

As Sonia tiptoed further down the hall, the quiet melodic beeps of a video game soundtrack grew ever so slightly louder, and Sonia could just make out the sounds of buttons clicking, the occasional tap of fingernails against plastic.

Sonia began to doubt that this was an intruder at all.

As she rounded the final corner, her suspicions were confirmed. Huddled over a GameGirl was Chiaki, tapping away. The gentle green and blue glow washed over her face, screen reflecting in the whites of her eyes. She didn’t seem to notice Sonia at all. Sonia breathed a sigh of relief.

Quietly, Sonia walked over to Chiaki’s side, backing up against the wall and sliding down to sit right next to her.

“Nanami?” She said quietly, although loud enough for Chiaki to hear.

Chiaki made a small noise, startling a little as Sonia called her name. Her fingers didn’t leave the console, and her gaze remained fixed on blocky trees and grass.

“It’s Sonia.” Sonia said.

Chiaki made a different noise, this one sounding a tad happier, and resembling a tone of agreement and recognition.

“It’s really late you know.” Sonia pointed out.

“Is it?” Chiaki’s voice was small and sleepy, though not upset.

“Mhm hm.”

“Huh.”

Chiaki kept playing. When Sonia looked over, the game appeared to be set in a forest, while Chiaki was setting up some sort of base-type building made of logs and grass. The little structure was quite pretty, decorated with cute flowers and happy buzzing bees, though in Sonia’s opinion, the graphics seemed to be quite poor, and entirely made of blocks and pixels. However, Chiaki was happy, so it was good enough for Sonia.

“What are you doing?” Sonia asked.

Chiaki stuck her tongue out, focusing on her screen.

“Playing a game.”

Sonia giggled, an airy, happy sound.

“I meant in the game.”

“Oh. I’m building my house.”

Sonia titled her head to the side, strands of light blond hair falling over her shoulder and onto Chiaki's. She gently leaned over until her head was resting against Chiaki.

“What for?”

Chiaki shrugged.

“Fun, I guess. It’s relaxing. And I like the flowers.”

As she said that, she planted another daisy. It made a satisfying noise, like the shovelling of dirt, as it popped up in its little square.

They sat together like that for a while, Sonia leaning on Chiaki’s shoulder despite the height difference, to watch her place little flowers around a small wooden house as rain splashed across the roof.

After a while of comfortable ambiance, Sonia broke the silence once more.

“Why were you out here anyway, Nanami?”

Chiaki frowned a little.

“I guess… sometimes my head gets too loud, and I think too much. Then I can’t sleep, cause I’m too busy thinking. That’s why I like video games. You have one task to do, and you know that as long as you give it your all you can do it. And here, I can just plant trees and flowers, and keep honeybees as pets. I can do what I want, and I don’t have to think too much. That’s one of the reasons… I think.”

She blew a strand of light mauve hair out her face and continued.

“So I decided to come out here so I could play in peace. Since this spot in the hallway is furthest away from anyone’s room, I was hoping I could listen to the rain and not disturb anyone. Sorry… if I disturbed you.”

Sonia hummed thoughtfully.

“That does make a lot of sense. And no, you didn’t disturb me at all! I was just walking around.”

“That’s good then…”

A few more moments of calming quiet passed, the only noise coming from the GameGirl’s light beeps and boops, and the ever raging storm outside. The whip of wind could be heard, although the sound was quieter than the familiar noises of rain.

“Do you want to go to bed now, Nanami?” Sonia asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

Chiaki shook her head.

“I think if I went back to my room, I wouldn’t be able to sleep. There’s something about the walls in there…”

Sonia nodded along as Chiaki explained.

“You could come to my room,” Sonia offered, not truly considering or caring about the implications of such a statement. Chiaki didn’t seem to notice either.

“I don’t think I’d like sleeping on the floor very much.” Chiaki said.

Sonia nodded.

“Of course. You could sleep in my bed.”

Chiaki shook her head.

“I don’t wanna make you sleep on the floor.”

Sonia made a little x with her hands, not that Chiaki could see.

“My bed is pretty big Nanami, we could share if you like.”

Chiaki stared at the GameGirl for a few moments before nodding.

“Yeah I guess that would work. If you’re alright with it.”

Sonia grinned.

“I am!”

“Alright then.” Chiaki agreed, but she didn’t move from her spot. Luckily, Sonia had a better idea.

“Here,” She proclaimed, reaching over and scooping up Chiaki in a bridal carry. “This way you can keep playing.”

“Wow… Thanks, Sonia.”

As quietly as she had come in, Sonia walked out of the hallway and back towards her room, this time with Chiaki in her arms.

The two of them climbed into Sonia’s bed, Chiaki’s game now held much looser in her grip. With the comforting sounds of rain above them, the two girls drifted off to sleep. When Sonia awoke, much later in the day I might add, she smiled.

Chiaki was curled up in her arms, menu music of her game softly beeping its calming melody as it lay abandoned on the bedsheets. A soft rumble of thunder echoed from far away.

Novoselic would always be her home, but Sonia could find a piece of that in rainy days and nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaki was playing minecraft.  
> thx for reading if u can leave a comment or kudos that'd be cool, if not thats cool too. here's some links:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)  
> and thanks again for reading, have a wonderful night!  
> =)


End file.
